


despair

by paragonGamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Despair, Gen, chapter six spoilers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer





	despair

She despaired.

She despaired as she was burned, as she was electrocuted, as she was smashed into dust.

And she fucking loved it.


End file.
